Girly Girls
by CrimsonAccent
Summary: Annabeth Chase is stuck in California waiting for Percy Jackson and is having trouble sleeping. These are her thoughts.


Hello all! Hopefully this somewhat random Percabeth oneshot will do the pairing and the fandom justice. My muse inspired by magazine mentioning water stimulates brain function. Dedicated to Echo Uchiha, who reads all of my stories, no matter what. This was somewhat experimental as I tried to keep it in the present tense rather than the immediate past.

Girly Girls

Annabeth Chase isn't a Barbie Doll _girly girl_, though she _is_ from California. Her mother is the goddess of wisdom of all things and she would rather be dead than one of those twittering airheads who gabbed about nothing but the latest fashions, which actors and actresses were seeing each other, make-up, or _boys_. Rather like the Aphrodite cabin, she thought slyly; though to be fair, a few stood out from the others, a chief example being Silena Beauregard. She found it difficult to swallow at the sharp reminder of Luke's manipulation and betrayal and then his subesquent redemption.

Both the son of thieves and the daughter of love had found redemption in sacrificing themselves.

Instead of letting her mind be drawn into the fresh memories of the Titan War she fingers the small charm Percy gave her a week ago. Its cool to the touch, smooth, and silver. A silver owl with harsh grey eyes that glint eerily in the night. Annabeth suspects he did this so she had a reminder of him (he was all the way across the U.S. in New York while she was stuck trying to fit in with her dad and stepmother), but a big part of it is to appease her mother.

Percy. Persues Jackson, bearer of Achille's Curse, forbidden son of Posiedon, slayer of the Nemean Lion, sophomore with far too many titles. He is also her best friend. The one with green eyes that soften when he's with his friends and can finally relax and messy black hair that she is always threatening to cut. Somewhere between fighting off monsters, going on quests and holding up the sky together he evolved from an annoyance to her friend and into her first boyfriend.

Like something out of a romance novel, she thinkd with distaste and grimaces. Despite the Aphrodite's ooh-ing and aw-ing, that _wasn't_ what they were. Clarisse of all people understood. But given her dad was Ares, god of war, maybe that wasn't so surprising. He didn't seem like the sappy type or someone to go to advice for, unless it was something involving violence. Clarisse still got a kick out of teasing her, but didn't take it too far. She knew Annabeth and Percy were _friends _first and foremost, who had forged a deep bond despite enormous differences.

Annabeth suspects part of her silencei s because of the blackmail she had on the daughter of Ares and _her _boyfriend Chris Rodriguez. But it's a different story for another time. If she reminisces on it now she would start giggling and wake up her half brothers in the next room over.

Back to Percy. She blushes. When had he become the dominant object of her musings? He is like a stimulant for her brain. Annabeth remembers an article she'd read in a magazine, something on the benefits of water (besides keeping people alive and being good on a hot summer day). One of the fun facts had said drinking water stimulated brain power. She didn't know if it was irony or she was looking too hard at the coincidences in her life.

Annabeth suspects the latter. But now her brain is abuzz, thinking of all the connections between water and knowledge-any common points between Athena and Poseidon. Water is life and knowlege is what made life worth pursueing (and she knows she is right, nevermind what the other cabins would say was most important).

Together, she and Percy are a hurricane. It isn't that weird, was it?, her sleep drunk brain wonders. Knowledge and air were both incorporal things. Add water and heat to air and voila! A rampaging storm. But what about the heat? Probably the friction and good natured (usually) arguements between them. Satisfied with this conclusion, her mind moved on the other things.

Like the fact that she is seeing Percy tomorrow. He is coming to California, which is weird becuase usually she is the one going to see him. Annabeth kind of likes it though; she saves money (her parents are making her pay the expenses of having a long distance boyfriend which is exactly one roundtrip to New York and back), and it means Annabeth is worth paying that plane ticket(and risking being blasted out of the sky by his uncle), just to see her. Her stomach fills with butterflies, even if it is a selfish and rather _petty _thought.

Annabeth suspects that Aphrodite has a hand in this. She convinced Zeus to grant Percy safe passage because they were "the cutest thing since Helen and Paris".

Maybe she'll be a little nicer to those silly, shallow girls and boys next summer.

(((((()))))))

Done! I meant to make this longer, but it's only a one-shot, and I think it conveys its message just fine. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I'd love to improve. I keep meaning to write something for Heroes of Olympus, but I'll go wherever my muse directs me.

Words: 938

12/4/10


End file.
